


Should Be

by Wynter_Daye



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter_Daye/pseuds/Wynter_Daye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushirou knows that this is how it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I... don't... own... Digimon.
> 
> This is a Koumato (Koushirou x Yamato).

 

* * *

Yamato's arms were wrapped around him; the blonde's head resting on his shoulder while he typed on the laptop...

_This is how it should be._

A small sigh escaped his lips as the blonde snuggled closer.

_This is how it should be._

He stopped typing on his laptop as his hand moved to pet the blonde's hair. Yamato sighed. He didn't move his hand back to resume typing.

_This is how it should be._

"Koushirou?"

"Yes, Yamato?"

"Do you love me?" The blonde's voice had a barely noticeable quiver in it.

"I love you." He never knew his voice could hold such confidence in it.

He turned away form his laptop to look at the blonde, and noticed Yamato was looking at him with a radiant smile.

"Good, because I love you too." Yamato leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips.

_This was how it should be._

* * *

Koushirou sighed as he closed his eyes again, dreaming of what could never be.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I-I-I... Heh. Erm, any way... thanks for reading, and have a good day/night.


End file.
